Catch That Runner!
by Rosalix Archangel
Summary: The Youth World Cup is approaching soon and Sena needs to recruit the best players, in order to do so he's gonna have to go along with a plan made by the Devil himself and deal with the consequences that follow! This is a haremxSena story bc I want to try it. FIRST eyeshield 21 story so please don't hate me! Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own anime or characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have recently been watching and reading Eyeshield 21 series and wanted to try to make my own story. I was very inspired by Mascot Characters by Hweianime, definitely worth reading for fun, and am hoping you do not hate my first attempt. I will make changes from the original story line in order to write the scenarios I have in mind.**

 **Anyways, onto the story... enjoy!**

 **Catch that Runner!**

"EHHHHHH?!" Sena yelled. "In all ways EHHHHHH?!"

Sena could not believe what he's hearing, he was thinking that what he just heard was a some outrageous lie.

The sound of gunshots rang out on the field.

"Are you deaf fucking chibi!?" Hiruma yelled with his gun firing shots into the air. "You heard me, we are in charge of recruiting the fucking players for the fucking Youth World Cup!"

"Hai!" Sena coverd his ears to save his hearing and dropped down to the ground facing away from his demon lord teammate. This action gave Hiruma a front row seat of Sena's round, cute butt. Hiruma took a second to admire it and lick his lips but soon went back to his demonic behavior. He ceases his rapid firing and kicked the chibi running back.

"Ouch!" Sena rubbed his poor butt and hissed under his breath. "I mean, I know we are gathering recruits for the tournament but..."

"But?" Hiruma threateningly pulled out his gun again, causing Sena to swallow the lump in his throat but continued to speak.

"How exactly does that have to do with that?" He pointed at the pile on the bench that was the object of Sena's fear.

More gunshots were fired again and Sena covered his ears once more.

"Fucking chibi!" Hiruma's face morphed into something more demonic and sinister. "Don't question my fucking orders! This will definitely ensure 100% co-operation from every player we are aiming to recruit. So, you WILL do as your told and if you fail to co-operate..." Hiruma brought out a missile launcher and had it aimed at Sena while leaving the obvious threat unsaid.

"Hai!" Not a second later he grabbed the pile and ran at full speed to the clubhouse to change.

"Tch... fucking chibi," Hiruma pulled out another stick of sugar-free gum and began to chew furiously. This plan was a double-edged sword for him, on one hand it ensures they get the players they want no doubt about that, but the drawback is what happens after. Hiruma felt himself getting pissed and made his way to the front of the school gate where he would be waiting for their... visitors. The only reason Hiruma decided to go through this plan was that in the process he would get more blackmail material for his Devil's Handbook, which was always satisfying and it would ensure a few don't do anything too stupid for their own ideas.

Not long later, Hiruma spotted a group of people walking towards where he was waiting. Quickly shoving his agitation deep down, he pulled out his signature Devil's Grin and another gun once again.

"Oi! You fucking bastards finally showed up!"

 _ **Earlier that Day**_

 _Oujou White Knights_

The oujou football team had just finished their Sunday training and made their way to the locker rooms. Shin had been training with much determination and enthusiasm, his goal was to keep evolving more and more in order to defeat his rival Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa. Shin was eager to start his normal jog when Sakuraba came up to him.

"Hey, Shin!" Sakuraba called to his friend.

"What's wrong Sakuraba?"

"Nothing, I just got a message from Hiruma-san." At the mention of that name Shin's instincts told him that devil was planning something.

"What did it say?"

"Says we need to come to the Deimon High School football field today." Sakuraba had no idea how Hiruma got his number, but decided it was best not to question it, it was actually not that surprising based on Hiruma's past actions.

"Are we training?" Shin asked.

"Didn't say, but the only other thing in the message is that it's going to be just Hiruma and Sena from their team and that other players will be joining us." At the mention of Sena, Shin's heart rate increased for some unknown reason. Every time something concerning Sena was stated, Shin couldn't help but get excited, _probably just because he's my rival,_ Shin rationalized.

Sakuraba was also feeling eager to see Sena once again. The idol often found himself thinking of Sena and always enjoyed interacting with the small brunette.

"Do you think you can come Shin?"

"I suppose I will, after all who knows what Hiruma will do if we don't." They both inwardly shuddered. It was now common knowledge after the last tournament that it was not wise to incur the wrath of the devil.

 _Kyoshin Poseidons_

Mizumachi and Kakei were finishing up their own practice with their team when suddenly Kobanzame-senpai came up to them.

"Hey Mizumachi, Kakei!" He was gasping for air and looked as if he sprinted to his destination. "I just got this from Deimon." He handed to them a black envelope that seemed to project the aura of the obvious sender.

"Ehh?" Mizumachi was getting curious now and decided to open the envelope. Out came just one card with the message:

 _Come to Deimon today unless you want to die_

 _YA-HA_

Mizumachi handed the note to Kakei and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Kakei what are we gonna do? Seems like something fun is going to happen at Deimon!" He gave the raven-haired athlete his signature grin. He was itching to go see what's at Deimon, they rarely if at all go anywhere near that school.

"Normally I would decline but since it's Hiruma it would probably be safer to go." Kakei let out a sigh and made his way to the locker rooms, Mizumachi followed him.

"Right! After all, Hiruma is the devil incarnate!" He said with an amused smile.

 _Bando Spiders_

"Oi Akaba! Stop playing your stupid guitar and read this!" Kotaro ran up to his teammate Akaba who was strumming his guitar like usual on the bench in their school's football field.

"Fuu... Kotaro, you should really learn to behave more delicatamente* (delicately)

"Haaah?" Kotaro gave him a look of disbelief "What did you day?!"

"Hmph" Akaba returned to his guitar playing.

"Anyways, I just got this _smart_ note from Hiruma!" He handed to Akaba the message to which he remained uninterested. "It also says there's a message for you on the back."

Intrigued, Akaba took the note and looked at the back, it said:

 _Fucking Music-Idiot: Sena is also waiting for you to come_

 _YA-HA_

After reading how Sena would be at Deimon was enough to get Akaba to pack his guitar and start walking ahead of Kotaro towards their destination.

"Oi! Akaba, that ain't _smart_ of you to just leave without me!" Kotaro kicked a rock straight at Akaba's head, who easily dodged it, and ran to catch up.

 _Dammit, that damn demon is too crafty_ , Akaba inwardly thought out. That didn't deter him from looking forward to seeing the running back that had proven to him that he was worthy of the title 'Eyeshield 21'.

 _Shinryuji Naga_

After watching the advertisement for the Youth World Tournament grand prize, Agon was just about to give the committee in charge of selecting the players for Team Japan when Hiruma called him.

"Oi! Fucking dreads, if you want to win that prize money you'll come to Deimon immediately!" Hiruma said on the phone. "Me, fucking chibi, and the Teikoku bastards are in charge of picking the fucking players, so get your ass over hear, YA-HA!" And with that said, Hiruma hung up on Agon. Before said player could get pissed off at that demon, he got a text saying:

 _Bring Ikkyuu too_

 _YA-HA!_

If Agon wasn't so used to Hiruma's plans he would have immediately not give a crap about it and do his own thing like normal, but since he was and Hiruma said that trash running back would be there too, he was more willing to go just to see what was going on. He got up from where he was sitting in the gym for the high school and suddenly dragged Ikkyuu from his training.

"Hey Agon! What are you oni doing?" Ikkyuu didn't know how to process the events, one minute he was lifting dumbbells and the next he was being dragged out of the building. He could also see Unsui following behind since he always had to make sure his twin behaved and not did something too troublesome. Agon let go of Ikkyuu and turned to face him.

"The fucking devil asked me to go to their trash of a school and said to bring you with me." After explaining all he felt he need to say he continued walking. At this point Unsui caught up to Ikkyuu, who repeated what Agon had told him. They looked at each other for a second and made their way towards where Agon was walking, they too were a bit curious to see what Hiruma was up too this time.

 _Hakushuu Dinosaurs_

Gaou and Marco were on their way to Deimon after receiving a message from Hiruma. Though in reality, Gaou got the invitation and as a given Marco had to come to make sure the beastly student didn't damage anything or cause a lot of trouble. They were walking towards their destination after having to take a train, since most cars couldn't really hold a person that was Gaou's size. Marco was drinking a bottle of cola and was musing over the cute running back Sena that they played against at the tournament. He couldn't deny he found the smaller brunette rather adorable and thought of this trip an opportunity to get closer to Sena.

However Gaou was having similar thoughts as well, of course he was always eager to challenge Kurita whenever they would see each other since the large player was one of the only few who could stand up to him in strength, but he also thought Sena was interesting as well. He was very strong in his own way despite being such a scrawny player compared to Gaou, but that added to his overwhelming cuteness. To summarize it, Gaou was the hug beast with a huge hunger and Sena was the naive, adorable little lamb just waiting to be pounced on. Though that analogy could be applied to many other players and Sena.

"Hey, Gaou." Marco suddenly said, "It's unusual to see you excited over an invitation to another team's school, especially since Kurita won't be there, I'd say." He could obviously feel the larger player's menacing and bloodthirsty aura and was smart enough to create the reason why, but he wanted to hear it from Gaou himself to be sure.

"Just eager to get a taste of that running back." Gaou licked his lips like an animal about to feast.

"Hmm... sounds like you have a desire for Sena-kun, I'd say."

"So what? He's MINE got it?" Gaou gave his teammate a rather dangerously scary glare, to which Marco gave him a sly smirk.

"I understand... but that's not going to stop me."

 _Seibu Wild Gunmans_

Riku, Kid, and Tetsuma were all walking towards Deimon as well since evil demon lord Hiruma gave Kid a message in person earlier this morning to stop by Deimon later that afternoon. For Kid, it had been a rather peaceful morning and already had a feeling something was going to happen later on, that something was probably whatever Hiruma had them all gathering today. He inwardly sighed, he just hoped it wasn't anything too mentally scarring and gruesome. His friend Tetsuma was indifferent about the whole thing and was just following Kid's order to go with him to Deimon.

Riku however, was the more antsy of the trio. It had been awhile since he last saw Sena so it was great that this was a chance to spend time with his little brother, though Riku really wanted the two of them to be more than just brothers. Sena was just too cute all the time and Riku had always been there to help and take care of him. He also wanted to impress Sena with how much he had improved since the fall tournament and was itching to just run ahead of Kid and Tetsuma if it wasn't for him being aware of how obvious he felt for Sena.

They only had just a little more till their destination when they suddenly ran into the other players from the schools that competed in the last tournament. The combined traveling groups formed a rather diverse and large mass, it was definitely drawing some looks their way, but Gaou and Agon drived them all away with their expressions.

"It seems we're all heading for the same destination." Kid said to break the ever growing awkward silence.

"Yeah, don't know what Hiruma has planned this time." Sakuraba replied, glad that someone was willing to make small talk.

"Probably something that could probably not be so good for us!" Mizumachi exclaimed with a big smile.

"Fuu... that certaintly matches up with his normal rhythm." Akaba did a brief strum of his guitar, causing the rest to either ignore or just stare strangely at him.

"Whatever it is, I just want to get this shit over with." Agon scowled and felt like there were other things he could be doing aside from spending his day going over to another team's school.

Soon, they saw the gate and a familiar sight of a grinning Hiruma with a gun pulled out.

"Oi! You fucking bastards finally showed up!"

"What do you mean finally? You barely gave most of us probably not enough time to get here sooner!" Agon replied with anger.

"Minor details." Hiruma brushed off Agon's remark.

"So why are we all gathered today Hiruma?" Kid asked.

"Kekekekeke! So glad you asked!" At the sight of Hiruma's growing smile, majority of the players felt a shiver up their spins. "First things first, during the whole time you are here, you will not ask any questions and you will talk unless talked to by me or Sena."

"Why on earth would we do that?" Kakei asked.

"I'll explain more after what I have planned is finished. Any questions?" He then pulled out a missile launcher out of thin air, daring anyone to talk. They all shook their heads.

"Perfect!" He guided them across campus to the school's football field. The sound of a person running was then heard, this sound was distinct because it was the sound of someone running at a fast speed, to which everyone knew it was Sena.

"What took you so fucking long fucking chibi!" Hiruma demanded.

"Sorry Hiruma-san, I'm not used to this kind of clothing!" Sena said in an embarrassed tone. At that remark, the group turned toward's where they heard Sena approaching and everyone, save Tetsuma, felt their heart rate increase exponentially.

There before them was the adorable Sena Kobayakawa dressed in a drool-worthy and nose-bleed inducing outfit consisting of a pair of tight booty shorts made with a flexible fabric to allow movement and a tight, pure white tank top. To make the outfit even better, the pants were riding up from Sena's sprinting and looked more like underwear while the sweat from his brief run made the tank see-through on his chest and revealed his cute nipples.

"Ummmn..." Sena now noticed that the group consisted with the players they had in mind for Team Japan and gave them all a bright, cute smile.

"Oh wow! It's great that all of you guys are here!" At that sentence, the scene was definitely the epitome of an adorable, innocent lamb surrounded by hungry predators.

To be Continued

So what did you all think? I would appreciate all reviews, good and bad, so I can make this story better. Hope you like the first chapter and that you are interested in reading more. Thank you very much for giving this story a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**

 **So, I am trying to make sure all of the character's stay true to what they're really like but it there is anything obvious that is definitely a problem then please point it out to me. Please forgive slight OOCness.**

 **Enjoy the Story and don't forget to leave a Review please!**

Chapter 2

Sena had been blushing non-stop when he saw himself in the clothes Hiruma was making him wear. He really didn't understand what the Demon Captain had planned this time. The only thing he said was today they were going to convince the players they were hoping to recruit to join the Team Japan for the tournament. Sena thought it was a bit strange because he thought a good amount of them would willingly join without and interference, a few like Agon would be a problem, but players like Shin and Kakei would probably not be too uncooperative.

However, it was a threat to his health if he went against Hiruma so he complied with wearing his doom.

After making some adjustments and getting used to how tight it was. _I mean, this doesn't seem appropriate to wear in front of people!_ Sena thought to himself as he left the clubhouse. He ran to the field and didn't see Hiruma there, instead he say a note:

 _Fucking Chibi!_

 _Move your fucking ass to the fucking front gate! And don't keep me fucking waiting!_

 _YA-HA!_

"Oh no!" Sena sprinted like mad, as if Cerberus was chasing him, but instead he was running to a devil.

As he quickly made his way to the destination, he say the other players that were with Hiruma and gave them a bright smile.

"Oh wow! It's great that all of you guys are here!" Sena said in a cheerful voice. Though he felt a slight chill down his spine and wondered if he was getting a cold, if he did Hiruma would kill him for getting sick!

He was catching his breath and was oblivious of the many stares from all the predators and the growing tension in the air. The silence was then broken by the resounding gunshots fired into the sky and at Sena's feet.

"Fucking Chibi! You took too fucking long! What were you fucking doing?! Were you lost or something?!" Hiruma yelled loudly

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sena moved his legs frantically to avoid being hit by a bullet.

The more sympathetic part of the group observing sweat dropped.

After he once again calmed his racing heart, Sena looked up at the various football players and spotted his childhood friend Riku. He walked over to him and gave another bright smile. "How are you Riku? I haven't seen you since the Christmas Bowl!"

Riku was internally cheering that Sena was greeting him first. Feeling great since Sena was giving him his undivided attention and his smile just for Riku. He wrapped and arm around Sena's shoulders and gave him a playful noogie on the brunette's head of spiked up hair.

"Well I've been training mainly, gotta make sure I can beat you next time we play against each other." Riku smiled at his 'little brother'. "What about you? You haven't been neglecting your training have you? Can't let you get rusty now."

"Well I've been doing okay with my training-"

Sena's sentence was interrupted by Hiruma's barrage of bullets.

"No you haven't fucking chibi!" Hiruma had on a look fit for a devil king, installing an instinctual fear in Sena after spending an entire season under his reign. "You need to get better or else one of these other fuckers are going to fucking beat your ass in a fucking game!" Hiruma then stopped firing and, if possible, his smile became more crueler and sinister. "That's why all of these bastards are going to help me with today's special training."

"Training?" Sena tentatively asked, he knew this was not going to be a good day for him. Hiruma's 'special training' sounded like some sort of death sentence... although with Hiruma it was entirely possible.

"And, how exactly would we be helping?" Kid asked, knowing full well this was some scheme Hiruma had concocted for his pleasure.

"Easy," Hiruma went on to explain. "I have... persuaded our principal for the day to let us use the campus for the day since none of the other students are here."

 _By persuaded you mean threatened_ was the collective thought of the group

"Fucking chibi!" He then returned to yelling at Sena.

"Hai!" Sena squaked like a frightened bunny.

"Your goal is to run to the top of the school in less than 3 minutes and without letting one of the other players catching you!"

"Ehhhh!" This time not just Sena, but a few of the others, like Kotaro, Sakuraba, Ikkyuu, and Marco, were looking at Hiruma as if he was out of his mind, though that wasn't an impossible idea.

"Are you deaf fucking chibi!?" Cue another round of shots at Sena's feet.

After that was over, Hiruma pulled out a missile launcher out of thin air. Where he was able to hide that is a mystery best left unsolved.

"If you are caught by a player, then you are that fucking player's slave for a day!"

"Why?!" Sena didn't want to think what some of the scarier players, like Gaou and Agon, would do to him but the thought of being one of the other's slave didn't seem as frightening. That is until he looked at everyone's faces and saw, even on Shin and Kakei and Akaba's faces, looks of determination and competitiveness towards the other players.

"And, if you do make it without them catching you, but not in the time limit..." Hiruma trailed off and grinned wider into a full blown smile of a demon king. "I get to pick your punishment personally."

Sena was internally crying, he didn't know what was up with the others, he thought they were nicer than that, but he was terrified of Hiruma's punishment the most.

"Ready!" Hiruma got the missile launcher aimed at the sky. "Set!" All the other players, excluding Tetsuma who had no interest in this and was obeying Kid's order to not participate, were getting ready to catch their prize. "Go!" Hiruma fired and a resounding BOOM echoed as well as the definite sound of Sena launching himself full speed to safety.

Sena ran harder than he ever had before in any game, harder than whenever Hiruma let loose Cerberus on him at practice, harder than when even Hiruma himself was firing various dangerous objects at him. He really, really, really did not want to get caught in any kind of punishment game that was made by the Commander of Hell!

Everyone running was inwardly impressed at Sena's speed and those who's specialty was the same ran harder. Shin had almost gotten a hold of Sena with a trident tackle while Riku also barely grasped Sena's figure. More times than could be counted, Sena had to keep using the Devil Bat Ghost because the smarter ones like Agon, Akaba, and Kakei used the terrain of the school to get in front of him and catch him. Sena was counting the seconds in his head, he knew that by the time he entered the school building, it had almost been a minute and he still had to climb up all four stories of the building.

Unfortunately, the stairs leading up was on the other side of the building from where he entered. Since there weren't any students there shouldn't have been any obstacles, however it was Hiruma who had orchestrated everything so of course this wasn't going to be easy for anyone. A few of the corridors were covered in oil so practically everyone had slipped and were slowed down except for the ones who had the sense to just jump onto the least covered areas. After that came the continuously exploding bombs of gas that were set up and the numerous tacks on the ground. This was all only on the FIRST floor, Sena didn't want to imagine what was on the other ones. By the time Sena had reached the stairs, his feet pricked, clothes in disarray, it had already been 30 seconds and the mass of players were still right on his heels!

He finally was on the last floor after more explosions, blades, and more deadly attacks barred his way and had only a few seconds to spare when right in front of him was Cerberus! The mad dog was looking at him with hunger and his wide jaws full of sharp teeth were full of drool, this explained why one floor had barbecue sauce guns fired at him.

Without hesitation, Cerberus launched himself at Sena who did a spin to avoid him. Luckily since others had been sprayed with sauce, Cerberus didn't think to turn around and bite him, the unlucky person who received that fate was Kotaro, if his shriek was anything to go by. Sena turned his head and say that all the others were still really close, Shin and Riku still being in the lead, and dived towards the door that lead to the roof.

"Oof!" Sena grunted after the harsh impact onto the unforgiving surface. He quickly though recovered and looked up to see the Commander of Hell giving him a wide, evil grin. The poor running back felt a shiver down his spine and prayed to God that he had evaded any punishment.

"Congratulations fucking chibi!" Hiruma said. At this point everyone else had reached the rooftop and were bummed out that no one was able to catch Sena. "Your time was..."

 _Please not over three minutes!_ Sena prayed with all his might

"Three minutes and .01 seconds." And that was when Sena just fainted and landed on his back out of fear.

"Kekekekeke!" The horrible cackle of the devil was carried on the wind that caused many more shocks of fear for other blackmailed victims and had many of the players, aside from anger that they lost, feel sorry for the fate that awaited Sena once he regained consciousness.

 _Somewhere else in the town_

Mamori had been enjoying a relatively good day with Suzuna at her place when the glass that she had been drinking tea from all of a sudden cracked by itself on the table. The two girls stared at it with wide eyes and Mamori suddenly rose to her feat.

"This is an omen of evil!" Mamori felt herself panic. Immediately her thoughts turned to Sena and by past experience knew that it was related to the root of all evil Hiruma.

 _Back at Deimon_

"Oi Sena! Wake up!" Riku had been shaking his 'little brother's' shoulders to get him awake again. He had on instinct went to Sena after he landed harshly on the ground again with a sound that would make a person wince at.

"Leave the fucking chibi in la la land fucking albino!" Hiruma commanded while pulling out another gun.

"Che." Riku stopped his actions but didn't leave Sena's side.

"Now then, since that's over..." Hiruma turned his evil grin towards the other players full force. "I believe I have full co-operation from you fucking bastards for the fucking tournament."

They all grumbled their consent. Knowing full well they had no choice what could happen to Sena with Hiruma around in America. At least this way they could all have a chance to woo their target. This was the start of a war over Sena Kobayakawa between the monsters of high school football in Japan.

The End

I hope this chapter wa better than the last and that you all enjoyed it. Please review and provide feedback on the story so I can continue to improve or if any of you have requests for scenarios between Sena and his suitors, thanks again for reading.


End file.
